A World of Lies
by Sylver Shadows
Summary: It seems as if Kronos is going to be the least of Percy's problems as a new person comes to camp revealing the truth behind the Olympians. First story
1. The Other Side

A World of Lies

I believe it all began one day at camp half-blood, it seems so long ago even though it was probably only a few weeks. I should start from the beginning.

"Percy c'mon," said Nico said with a pleading look.

"No, I refuse," I said, I mean it's not like his threats meant much to me.

"I say we do it," said Annabeth.

"So do I," agreed Grover.

"Like I said, I REFUSE!" I yelled. They were trying to convince me to pull a prank on the Aphrodite cabin and after last time I didn't really feel like it. I mean I may be invulnerable to weapons but having all my clothes replaced with dresses and all of it being pink is suffering enough.

"I'm going to the beach," stopping any of them from talking any further. As I walked down to the beach I did a mental recap of everything that has happened since last summer. Big detail, I have a girlfriend. Another good one, Kronos is defeated for now. Bad, the new prophecy sounds worse than the last, I just hope I don't have to deal with it. I got my driver's license, not that it really matters considering I don't have a car. But in retrospect my life is pretty good.

I was sitting on the beach watching the sun set letting the wind blow my hair when I heard a voice off to my left ", Please, Help me."

I turned to see somebody limping out of the woods, he looked about my age with very, very dark brown hair it was almost black. He was holding a hand to his left shoulder and I saw blood seeping through it. Now that I checked he looked really bad, but that would make sense since the only people who can actually get in are half-bloods.

"Wait here," I said.

As I began to run to get Chiron the guy yelled to me ", Tell Chiron that the Arcayians aren't happy."

I didn't stop to wonder what that meant or how he knew Chiron, I just continued to run. Once I got to Chiron I was panting and said ", Kid, beach, injured, Arcayians not happy."

"Go find Nico and Iris message Thalia, have her tell Lady Artemis what you said to me and get both of them to the beach," He said as he trotted of towards the beach.

I did as he was told, and when Artemis heard what I had to say she helped Thalia get here really freaking fast. I then led the two of them down to the beach. I filled them in on what happened with the kid and when we got there we saw he was bandaged up and Chiron asked us to help him to the big house. We did as told and then were sitting in the big house with Chiron all with the same question ", Who are the Arcayians?"

"The explanation isn't simple because you won't believe me. There are people older than the Titans, the hate the title 'Gods' and prefer to go by 'Lords.' It all begins with a man named Arcia he was the first Lord, god, or Titan to roam the universe. Then he gave up some of his power to great two sons and two daughters. One of his sons is known as Khaos his other Daughter is Infia. These are the second most powerful lords. Next on the chain is Kronos and than Terra. You all know the stories of the Titans and gods but now I need to explain the Arcayians. Arcia is the base of their power and he lives in the gaps in between time and space, he is recognized in battle by his golden armor. I won't talk about Khaos or Infia that's a story for another time but Terra split her power into two. This became the lord of darkness Ryo and the Lord of light Exicon. Then as new elements were born people were brought into lordship, these people can die like humans but only in battle. that is not important because the Arcayians are considered: Arcia, Khaos, Infia and Kronos," Said Chiron.

We all sat there stunned in silence until the kid got up and came in saying ", it's true, your looking at a person who is the only true son of Arcia that wasn't created but was born. But what he's not telling you is each of you contain the ability to tap into the power of any of the Arcayians."

"Is all this true?" I asked.

"Every word," said Chiron ", Now my question for you Sylver is why now?"

"Because Kronos never really was shattered to the wind," Said Sylver.

"Wait what?!" I yelled.

"He begged our father, Arcia, for another chance to show the Olympians that they should follow in the footsteps of the Arcayians. That's what all of this has been about. That is the real reason he attacked the Olympians," Sylver said and in seconds I had drawn riptide and was holding him up with a sword to his throat saying ", do you agree with your father's way of thinking?"

"Why of course I do, but I disagree with his methods. I mean I've been alive to see all the great massacres, most of them all a attempt to get the Olympians to see reason and all they ended in was millions of dead bodies. I'm tiered of it so I tried to run and come warn you guys and to get the Arcayian Angels," he said as I dropped him.

"So what you're saying is that once again Kronos is going to attack us but this time we need the help of some kind of Angels?" Inputted Thalia.

"Worse," said Sylver ", I thought you knew, because I'm staring at three of the Arcayian Angels. You never told them? No matter, just know that this has nothing to do with that prophecy of yours. The second reason this is worse because Arcia agreed to let Kronos have a second chance, if, Khaos could lead the attack."

"Is that bad," I said.

"Khaos is more powerful than the big three combined. The other issue is that Khaos is supposed to not exist in this dimension, obviously Khaos, Infia, and Arcia break this rule at times to save lives but only every so often. If Khaos stays here to long than…" Sylver said pausing ", Than lets just say that monsters from _this_ dimension would be the least of your problems."


	2. The Rules have Changed

**I no own Percy Jackson or any of those characters only Sylver**

* * *

A world of lies:

Chapter two: The rules have changed

(Percy's Pov)

"Wait, What!" I yelled once again scared.

"You heard me worlds will collide and, well, that's a story for another time. But I have a plan," Sylver said ", It won't be easy and might end up blowing up in our own faces."

"Well let's hear it," said Nico

"It relates to something we Arcayians call 'The Chaos Effect.' The chaos effect is quite simply the principle the Lotus Casino runs on, yes I know all about you, it is what binds people. Although what it truly does is pause time around somebody so that if somebody were to be born a year earlier than supposed to than it could pause time when they were say ten and wait until they become eleven. They wouldn't notice any difference though and nobody but that person would age. My plan is to find a person who has saved thousands of worlds in a very short period of time."

"So if you know him let's go find him," Thalia said.

"It's not that simple, he doesn't actually exist in one time, he is what we call a Time Jumper. He's also my brother." Said Sylver.

"Okay than how do we get him," I said I was very agitated at that point.

"We Time Jump," Sylver said like it was simple ", which is why I've come to you. I can't time jump on my own because I am Immortal except in battle and I exist yet I don't. I need the foundations for all life to allow me to time jump. You three are the foundations and that is why I've come to you.

"So basically what you're saying is that we are going to create some kind of warp hole and jump into it?" I asked getting impatient.

"No, we create a time rift and send our spirits back in time. Then I will create physical forms for us and we find my brother," Sylver said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So what are we waiting for then?" I asked.

"Nothing, all I need you guys to do is get ready. I can transport a few physical objects with us, three per person. So everyone grab what you need, besides clothes, and meet me at Thalia's Pine," Sylver said and we all scattered to gather what we needed.

I went back to my cabin and ended up deciding to take only Riptide. I was waking to the pine and realized that nobody was here, I wondered where they all were. It was eerily quiet that is until grover came yelling ", Percy, quickly we need help!"

I didn't question him and just started running with him. He led me to the beach where I saw Sylver kneeling over somebody. It than hit me who it was. Annabeth.

"She is dead," Sylver said and than he turned to me ", I can try and use my power to bring her back but I warn you the consequences might be bad. Horrible actually."

I saw that the wound was surrounded by what looked like lightning bolts that were purple and so I asked ", What happened?"

"My brother deceived you by saying he was here to help," Said Sylver.

"Wait I thought you were Sylver?" I asked.

"No, my name is Jason. My brother and I look exactly alike because we are actually two of the same person. He doesn't work for Arcia and Arcia actually doesn't take sides. Kronos is dead but Khaos is coming. And Sylver works for Khaos." Said Jason.

"Well I say heal her," I said as the entire camp was looking at us not understanding a single thing we were saying.

"Okay than to do that I need another Arcayian spirit, and it seems as if you energy is bursting to the max right now," said Jason ", Come over here and kneel."

I did as told and Jason went on to explain that all I needed to do was think of all the happy times I'd had with Annabeth and also everything I wished would happen.

"That's all I need you to do, than lets just hope my father is watching," Jason said.

"Of course I am son," someone said from behind Jason.

"Father?" Jason said as he turned to see what I was seeing. The guy looked really good I mean imagine the hottest guy on the planet and multiply that times about ten billion. He was also wearing shorts and a tee-shirt and he could've passes as any college kid. Except for the fact that golden light was radiating off him.

"Alio Mezica Fetimia Sacara," He said waving his hand and than Annabeth began to stir. I than broke out into tears, so happy for her being alive.

Than from behind me I heard clapping and someone saying ", Very good, I love a good sob story."

I turned to see Sylver and I recognized the differences, Sylver had a black scar running across his left eye. That was the only difference. Sylver was faking tears and saying ", I feel so happy," He than broke out into a grin that could only be given by someone who was more heartless than Kronos himself ", Come on Percy, you know you want to kill me so try."

And I did just that, I drew my blade ran at him with pure anger and sliced. My blade hit pure air and than I was hit in the back and get this, I felt pain. Yeah immortal percy felt pain.

"Yes pain feel it, feel what I have to because of the shit Jason," said Sylver who than decided to drive a dagger into my left thigh. I spun around and once again slashing air. Than a series of knives were put into me, all hurt but none killed me.

"Jason causes this kind of pain to me, he is lucky. He has found his true love, friends, and more importantly he has a human life. What do I get, Shit. The gods give me freaking Shit," Sylver said than appeared in front of me and touched one finger to my forehead and I went flying into the water and proceeded to heal. I than willed my self to walk on the water and did.

"Oh so reliant on your powers now are you? Well how would you fight without them," Sylver said. The water than proceeded to drop me and guess what I got wet. Yep and I couldn't breathe, he had literally stunned my powers. I than felt like a hand gripped my shirt and pulled me out of the water and realized that Sylver was using his powers.

"Now Percy I ask you this, do you fight along side those who give us pure pain or those who stand against them. It is your call but I'll tell you this, you can't relay on your friends because time does not restrict me. I have done all this within a second and now I'm going to send you to your death unless your friends can save you," Sylver said as time began to move again and I was stabbed in the heart and thrown back to shore. I felt my self fading fast I just hopped my friends could help.

(Nico's Pov)

This was impossible, I felt Percy fading fast. He was supposed to be immortal. How was that possible?

"Quickly we need to help Percy," Jason yelled taking control. I didn't need to be here so I just ran back to my cabin. Why had I run? Because I saw all that happen. I don't know why I wasn't stuck in time to but I saw it all. I also felt all of Percy's pain.

"The rules have changed in our little game Nico and it appears you are a prize piece," is what Sylver said to him when they stood on the beach before he stabbed Annabeth and left. What did that mean? Why was I the prize piece and more importantly what kind of game is this?

* * *

**Sup peoples **

**What you thought that Sylver was good. I mean come on I tried to portray him as evil from chapter one. Well whatever**

**R&R**


	3. The Flip Side of my Life

A world of lies Chapter 3

I no own Percy Jackson or any of those characters only Sylver and Jason

* * *

(Sylver's PoV)

"They were easy to fool it was nothing as usual, I just hope that Khaos up holds his side of the promise," I said as I was sitting in a room with my only three other friends.

"You make it sound easy I still say we should have killed both of them when we had the chance, but noooo we had to reverse the roles instead of having fun," said Shao Excara his best friend who was eighteen years old and a user of Shadow energy.

"Yeah seriously what is so important about these two, I mean I know they are true Arcayians but really," said Scar as she was cleaning her swords, Scar was unique in the fact that she was one of the few users of true Lightning energy.

"I agree with my brother, to much work," Said Leto as he spun an arrow on his finger, like his brother, shao, he was a user of Shadow energy.

"Guys, you know our standing. We are mercenaries, weapons for the highest bidder. We are the ridiculed and the forgotten and if you disagree leave," I said as nobody left and they went about there business. It was going to be a looooong mission.

(Nico's PoV)

I got up the next day and felt, older. Really I know it sounds strange but it's true. Now that I said that let's get on with the rest of my day. I continued getting ready as usual and headed outside. I went to the dinning hall for breakfast and was surprised to see Percy sitting at my table. He looked different too and surprisingly he looked like nothing had happened yesterday.

"What are you doing at my table?" I asked him as I was about to sit down.

"Oh it's mister high and mighty, what just because you served the world you think you own this place. Hell no, this is my table now get out of here water brain," percy said to me. Strange, very strange.

"I don't know what your talking about and why'd you call be water brain, I'm a son of…" I was about to finish than I think I understood what Sylver had said. I was the prize piece, the most important person. The rules definitely had change because just than time slowed and Sylver appeared in front of me.

He said ", So you get. I switch your roles, now you are the son of Poseidon who saved the world and is sixteen years old. You are dating Annabeth and you are Grover's best friend. You saved the world and swam in the river of Styx, everything has been changed and guess what," he ended there and gave a huge grin ", I kinda like it this way."

With those words he disappeared into the darkness and time began to speed up again. I continued with my day as if nothing had happened I went along with everything that happened. I was fine until I ran into somebody out in the forest. I literally ran into him and knocked him over.

"Sorry," I said as I offered Jason a hand.

"This is not what was supposed to happen, Sylver screwed it all up," he said to me and I realized he knew.

"Jason I need to know how to fix this, I don't think I can live a lie," I said to him pleading with him.

"I know one way to fix it, but I think I might need a little money," He said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because where we need to be is half way around the world," He said.

I stared at him I was about to break out in laughter than I realized that he meant it.

"Okay where do we need to be exactly?" I asked a little confused.

"There's a place in Russia, it is one of the last remaining palaces of Arcia. The name got changed around over the years to the Temple of Arcadia and eventually it was buried beneath thousands of years of rocks," he said ", All I really need is for you to get some things together and meet me outside of camp later tonight. Oh and one more thing, if you happen to meet a guy named Shao or Leto or a girl named Scar. One word, Run."

And with that he disappeared in a flash of brilliant light and I was left alone. What the crap is happening to my life.

I snuck out that night bringing only my sword which appears to not have changed. I ran across the open field only to run face first into something. It seemed like an imaginary wall and it was until I realized that it was actually made of some kind of purple energy.

"It's called 'Shadow,'" yelled someone from behind me and I turned to see a guy about eighteen ", Shao's the name and assassination is my game. Best assassin in the world, any world but that is a story for another time."

Shao then threw a dagger that appeared in his hand a second earlier and it flew past my face barely missing.

"You really think we would let you deprive us of our fun, if so you're crazy," He than disappeared and I was left with a figure standing over me.

"He's gone, come on we need to get to the car," said Jason as he led me to the car I couldn't speak. They had said that this was all for their entertainment.

We drove for a while, I thought we were going to the airport than as if he could read my mind Jason said ", I hate flying so I'm going to try and find a warp gate that should lead us straight to Russia, the money is for once we get there or…" he never finished his sentence because just then a huge paw slammed down on the front of his car. It was even a Porsche. That must suck. But I couldn't think about that because standing in front of us was one huge cat.

"Trivesiris Mezican, Mezic for short. One of the most annoying monsters from Arcayian history. The thing normally looks like this but do not be deceived it is actually a demon cat," he said as he got out casually and pushed one hand forward. The cat went flying backwards as if it was hit by an invisible force because frankly it was. I didn't get in Jason's way, he just continued to hammer the cat with blow after blow until he drew his blade that looked as cold as ice and drove it into the cat's head and it disappeared into thin air, no dust.

"Come on if that thing was hear than that means that Khaos is planning some kind of attack, we need to get percy back," Jason said ", There are millions of warp gates but it looks like I'm going to have to create my own."


End file.
